


Stupid Business Trips

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really do not need to know about your little bedroom adventures, Rebecca,” Nico groaned, throwing his pen at her, “I’m in goddamn withdrawal.”</p>
<p>“You have plenty of time to catch up when Will comes back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Business Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one could have been much better but I have no experience writing something so close to sex xP Hope you like it anyways!

Nico collapsed in his seat, hitting his head against the table with a groan. Mondays were not supposed to be like this. Mondays were supposed to be fun! Mondays were supposed to include morning sex! Will was supposed to be home on Mondays! But that stupid hospital just had to go and spoil his after-marriage paradise. One month, 3 days and still no Will.

Nico’s colleague, Rebecca, peered at him over her book and shook her head sympathetically. “Wasn’t he going to come home this weekend?” she asked, smirking a little.

Nico looked up dejectedly. “Don’t remind me. I talked to him this morning and apparently there’s still a lot of work to do.”

Rebecca shrugged and went back to her book.

“At least you have school to distract you.”

“Yeah,” Nico looked at her disbelievingly, “Because a bunch of horny 17 year olds are a perfect distraction. I swear one of them was watching porn in class today.”

“Ew,” Rebecca scrunched her nose up, “But can’t you guys have, like, phone sex or something?”

Nico glared at her. “What does that- That’s not the same thing, genius.”

Rebecca snickered and said haughtily, “Well, I had a great time last-”

“I really do not need to know about your little bedroom adventures, Rebecca,” Nico groaned, throwing his pen at her, “I’m in goddamn withdrawal.”

“You have plenty of time to _catch up_ when Will comes back,” Rebecca said, stretching back in her chair, “Michael and I weren’t like this when we got married.”

“That’s because your husband didn’t have to go on any stupid business trips a week after your wedding.”

“Good point.”

Nico spent the rest of the day in a daze, trying to distract himself with everything non-sexual. The coach needed an assistant to teach the football team? Nico would rather sort out books at the library. Rebecca offered to take him out for coffee as a platonic distraction? Well, her attractive husband was _not_ invited.

After coffee, Nico went home with a clear schedule in mind. Watch the news, grade assignments, don’t think about sex, cook dinner, go to sleep, don’t think about sex. But when he opened the door, he was hit by an almost alien yet very familiar scent. Will’s deodorant. Heart hammering against his chest, Nico called out hopefully, “Will?”

He walked into their bedroom and was met with a bundle of blankets with a familiar blond head poking out. Smiling, Nico walked in slowly and sat down next to his husband. He stroked Will’s hair softly, trying not to wake him up. Will had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. His trip had taken a huge toll on his health. As Nico went on stroking Will’a head, his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Nico with his beautiful blue eyes and grunted sleepily. ”Wha-”

“Shh. Go to sleep, darling,” Nico whispered, rolling over to lie down next to him.

Instead, Will sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “‘M sorry I didn’t call.” He yawned loudly. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You surprised me,” Nico grinned, kissing Will’s cheek.

Will turned his head and kissed Nico on the lips, slowly and softly. Nico’s body involuntarily reacted to the small gesture and he immediately leaned forward for more but Will was already pulling away. “I’m hungry.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “That’s why you tell your husband when you’re coming. He can cook dinner for you beforehand.”

Will elbowed Nico in the ribs, grumbling. Nico just laughed and got up. “Give me half an hour. How about you go freshen up while I get you some ‘welcome back’ Italian deliciousness.”

“Sounds like a plan, senor.”

Nico walked into the kitchen, trying not to think about those soft hands and wonderfully pink, full lips and what they did to his body. Perhaps if Will was feeling up to it, they could- ‘No, Nico,’ he chided himself, ‘Bad thoughts. Don’t think about sex just yet.’ Tonight he was going to let Will rest.

Nico sighed, burying his face in his hands. Will Solace was going to be the death of him. So he busied himself in making dinner for his darling husband. Arrabiata and spaghetti. A classic favourite. Another non-sexual distraction. Until-

“Hey, babe,” Will sneaked in behind Nico and wrapped his arms around the Italian’s waist, “Whatchya making?”

“Nothing if you’re going to hold me here.” Nico squirmed, the sudden contact doing wonders to his frustrated self.

Will chuckled and pulled Nico closer. He pressed a kiss at the base of Nico’s neck and smirked. His hands travelled dangerously close to Nico’s crotch, eliciting an involuntary whimper from Nico. Will knew exactly what he was doing to him, the ass.

“Miss me?” Will breathed against Nico’s ear evoking a visible shiver down his spine.

“Will,” Nico said warningly, his hands stopping Will’s from going any lower. “Your dinner is going to get burnt.”

“Hm, you’re no fun,” Will murmured against Nico’s neck, not letting go off him.

“ _Will_.”

“Fine,” Will whined, stepping away from Nico completely, “I missed you, though.”

Nico added the cooked pasta to the sauce and turned around to smile at his husband. “Me too. You’re not allowed to go away for so long anymore.”

Will slipped his arms back around Nico and grinned. “Okay. Now how about we have dinner? Then we’ll see about that Italian deliciousness you were talking about.”

Nico smirked and pulled Will forward for a kiss. Okay, so maybe Will didn’t need to rest. “You won’t be disappointed.”

Dinner was relaxed, talking and laughing, a bottle of wine open on the table and two half empty glasses. Fun and relaxed. Suddenly Nico felt a hand rubbing circles against his thigh. He looked up from his food at Will who smirking at him, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Nico smirked back and leaned forward, resting his hand on Will’s. “You know,” he drawled, “If you keep doing that, I might end up fucking you on this table.”

Will’s cheeks coloured but he didn’t move his hand away from Nico’s thigh. “Ooh. Kinky.”

“You done eating?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Nico got up and walked towards their bedroom, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside as he walked. He turned back towards Will who was gaping at him, his eyes wide and crooked a finger at him. Will got up quickly, nearly overturning the table and nearly ran to Nico, locking him in a messy, filthy kiss.

Let’s just say that Will could barely walk the next day and Nico could finally show off about his after-marriage ‘bedroom adventures’ to Rebecca.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
